Couples
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: Everyone in the academy, even the teachers, suddenly had romantic relationships. It seems that only Mikan and Natsume are the singles. How will they be affected? Is Iinchou just using his alice of hallucination? MikaNatsume slight HotaRuka. -oneshot- R


'Couples'

A Gakuen Alice Fanfic by Miyo-chan02

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine. Only this fanfic.

Mikan's POV

As my eyes shot open, the morning sun rays from my window, welcomed me. I thought that my day would turn out like it usually did. In my almost 2 years stay in Alice Academy, I've been pretty used to the weird things- which aren't anymore- I've been experiencing. But that's what I thought.

I rushed to the classroom. 'Good morning!' I say cheerfully every morning. But a very unusual scene welcomed me causing me to be glued to the spot where I stood.

I just saw my best friend Hotaru-chan pulling Ruka-pyon into a kiss. A kiss on the lips.

'_Wait am I seeing things? Hotaru? Ruka? Kiss?'_ those are the words that entered my mind.

Seeing a scene like this caused me to involuntarily drop my bag on the floor.

With this stupidity I did, my classmate's gazes fell on me.

So as Hotaru's.

Hotaru pulled back from the kiss leaving Ruka-pyon blushing furiously.

'Good morning.' She said her voice so calm like nothing happened.

'G-good morning.' I said stammering a bit cause of the shock.

My classmates' gave me a smile. I looked at them and noticed that they are paired up. I mean, everyone's divided by two. A boy and a girl. But maybe its just my imagination.

I picked my bag up.

'_Could this day get any weirder?'_ I thought.

'Could this day get any weirder?' someone said.

I knew it. It must be Koko. As I looked up.

I saw him holding hands with Permy.

Seeing another one of these unusual scenes, I dropped my bag again.

'_Okay that answers my question.'_ I thought.

'What's wrong with you ugly girl?' Permy asked.

'None of your business Permy?'

'Who are you calling Permy?'

'Who am I talking to anyway?'

'Haha. Anyway, we'll go now to our seat. Control your temper Sumi-chan' Koko laughed as he squeezed Sumire's hand sweetly.

'Yes.' Permy said as they left with her a little flushed face.

'_I thought, she's going nuts over Natsume. I guess we can call that a change of heart.'_

I slowly picked my bag up again then.

'Printed ones again huh?' a familiar voice entered my ears.

Natsume was lifting my skirt.

'Kyaaaaaa! Natsume! You pervert!' I shouted at him.

'Tch. I didn't even say what kind of design they have. I just said they're printed.' He said coolly.

Now, I'm ready to burst. I was going to shout at the top of my lungs but then….

'Good morning class!' Mr. Narumi entered the room.

I gave Natsume a glare.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

All of us are seated now.

'Class, I have an announcement. For today, there will be no classes…' sensei started.

We cheered happily.

'… cause we will be having dates!' sensei continued.

Our class suddenly settled down.

'You may come in dear!' sensei said.

As the door opened, a girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes entered the room.

'This is my girlfriend.'

'Hello. Nice to meet you I'm Mikage.'

'Anyway, we still have a date. See yah. The day's all yours.'

Sensei finally left the room.

The class was at a state of shock for a while.

'Sensei's girlfriend?' some chattered.

We all decided to just go back to our rooms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It's lunch time. At this time, I, Hotaru and the others would be having lunch in the gardens.

I knocked at Hotaru's lab, presuming that she is there by this time.

I saw a note on the door.

_Baka,_

_I'm having lunch with Ruka…_

_Don't freak out or else._

I didn't finish the note cause I freaked out.

'What! Ruka-pyon and Hota—'

'Sorry Mikan-san.' Amanatsu suddenly appeared and said then she fired the baka gun on me. I was hit hard.

'Waaah!' I cried.

… _Amanatsu will use the baka gun on you._

That ends her note.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I sighed as I walked to the gardens.

'_Hotaru-chan can't eat with me. Oh why not Anna and Nonoko._'

I saw Anna under a tree. I was about to say hi but she has company. A boy to be exact. Not from our class. Wait the guy's arms are wrapped around her. I can't possibly disturb them.

I walked again. Then I saw Nonoko. I was going to approach her but, she's with a guy too. Holding hands.

I walked again, as I happen to see a girl that I know, I always see them with a guy holding hands or hugging.

'_I give up.'_

'Hi Mikan-chan!' someone called.

It's Tsubasa-sempai.

'Tsubasa-sempai!' I called then I was about to go nearer but…

He's holding someone's hand.

'_Holding hands again?'_

'Hello Mikan-chan!' it was Misaki-sempai.

'Waaah! I knew it, you two are going out!' I exclaimed.

The both of them blushed and looked away from each other but still their hands are together.

I sobbed.

'What's wrong?'

'It's nothing. It's just that everyone in my class seems to be involved with that kind of relationships. Even Hotaru! I think I'm the only single here' I said.

'I guess it's pretty normal.' Tsubasa-sempai said.

'But—' I was cut off.

'Then get a guy now.' Misaki-sempai said.

'I-I'm not interested with those y-you know.' I said as I felt my cheeks heat up.

'What are you saying Mikan? Aren't you with Natsume?'

'…' I was shocked. I can't even say anything.

'Well?'

'O-of course not! Wh-why would I even want to go out with that pervert!'

'Oh come on. It's obvious you know' Misaki-sempai said.

'What are you talking about?!'

The two of them just laughed.

'Waaah! Stop teasing me' I left them. Now, I can feel my cheeks really hot.

As I walked, I can see everyone paired up. Even the teachers have partners.

I finally sat under the cherry blossom tree.

I admit. I do have feelings for Natsume. I guess I care for him. I don't know if it is …love.

My cheeks are hot again. I tried to cover my face as I leaned my back to the trunk of the tree. And my eyelids started to feel heavy. I didn't know I had fallen to a slumber.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As my eyes opened, I felt someone beside me.

A pair of crimson eyes welcomed me.

'Waaaaaah! Natsume!'

'Tch. Would you keep quiet even for once.'

'Sorry for being noisy all the time.' I said sarcastically.

I noticed that it's almost night time. The sun is setting.

'Tch. What a brat. Forcing me to stay here.'

'What are you talking about, I didn't even ask you to accompany me.'

'I'm just reading here then suddenly your big head fell on my shoulder.'

'Big head? And why didn't you just let me lie on the grass?'

'I told you, your head's too big and it's heavy. I can't move.'

I gritted my teeth. Now, I can finally shout at the top of my lungs.

I closed my eyes then I was about to shout but I can feel someone's lips on mine.

I opened my eyes seeing Natsume.

I was really shocked. I pulled back.

'Wh-why'd you do that?!'

'From now on, you're my girlfriend.'

'Wh-what are you talking about.'

'I heard you complaining that you're the only single here. Now, you aren't anymore.'

'If you're going to confess, at least be romantic!'

'Tch. You want me to say those cheesy things?'

'No. No I don't.' I said then I looked away.

Then…

'I love you.' He whispered near my ear. As I looked back he's gone.

I smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Normal POV

The next day…

Mikan entered the room…

Another unusual scene welcomed her.

Hotaru hiding in one of her gadgets, everyone apologizing to an angry Natsume, Ruka trying to calm Natsume down.

'Eh?' Mikan said.

Everyone looked at her.

'What's happening?'

'Uhmm you see…' Yuu started.

'We kinda..' Anna followed.

'set you up.' Nonoko finished.

'Huh?'

'We used Iinchou's alice to make you believe that all people in the academy are dating. All the things you saw yesterday aren't true except your moments with Natsume.' Hotaru stated.

It took long for the information to be processed in Mikan's mind.

'What!'

The end. ^^

* * *

Author's notes: This is my first one-shot. haha. I think some of the characters are OOC... sorry bout that. this just popped out of my head and I really need to write it. haha. Sorry for the typos, wrong grammar and OOCness, if there is one.


End file.
